1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hands-free kit and more particularly, a bluetooth hands-free car kit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hands-free cell phone/PDA holder may be used in a car so that a user can use a cell phone/PDA in a hands free mode. However, before using a cell phone/PAD in a hands free mode in a car, the user must insert the cell phone/PDA into the hands-free cell phone/PDA holder that is provided in the car. However, a hands-free cell phone/PDA holder fits only one particular model of cell phone/PDA. For a different model of cell phone/PDA, a different hands-free cell phone/PDA holder shall be used. To eliminate this problem, bluetooth adapter systems are created. German 40111071 shows an exemplar. By means of inserting a bluetooth adapter system into a hands-free cell phone/PDA holder in a car, different models of cell phones/PDAs can be used in the car in a hands free mode. According to German 40111071, the audio transmitter receiver device is vertically mounted in the bluetooth adapter. During installation, the user must make sure that the audio transmitter receiver device has been vertically downwardly inserted into position.